


Fire and Paper

by SuperWhoLockianFangirl2



Series: The Hunters and the Angels Kids [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- Time Travel, Angels, F/F, F/M, Future Bobby, Future Castiel, Future Charlie, Future Dean, Future Ellen, Future Fic, Future Gabe, Future Jo, Future Kali, Future Sam, Kid Fic, Knight of Hell, M/M, Nephilim, Sorry if I missed anything, Takes Place before season 10, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2/pseuds/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys and their angel write a note asking for help to their future selves. How will their future selves react to a note from the past? And how will Sam, Dean and Cas react to the people that come with them?</p><p>(Please read part 1 before you read this one. You may be confused otherwise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Paper

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
> When the Future Dean, Cas and Sam come in, they will be labeled Future Dean, Future Sam, ect. If anyone needs me to rewrite this so that it can be better understood let me know!

Dean groaned "Our other selves are going to laugh when they get this!" waving the note that Sam had carefully written.  
"Dean I just need you to sign it, the note has everything that Cas said they need to know!" Sam gave his brother his signature bitch face.  
"Did you really have to say, 'We would greatly appreciate your assistance with this dilemma'?  
"I think it will be fine Dean."  
Sam grabbed the note from Dean and walked toward the spot where Cas had poured holy oil on the ground.  
Cas looked at the brothers,“Would you like me to say the chant?”  
Dean looked at Cas. “Sure Cas go ahead.”  
Cas stepped up to the edge of the circle created by the oil. “Ready?”  
Sam held the note between his fingers and Dean flipped open his lighter, they nodded.  
Cas took a deep breath. “Selfs futura contactus nos!”  
Dean dropped the lighter. The ring of oil turned into flames quickly. Sam dropped the note. The note disappeared as soon as the corner of it touched the flames. The fire went out.  
“Wow, I didn’t think it would work like that.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair.  
Dean just nodded. “Now we wait.”

Future

A female scream suddenly echoed through the bunker.”MOM!”  
All the Hunters and Angels in the bunker appeared within seconds, all holding weapons.  
“What’s going on?” asked a voice behind one of the angels.  
Jo lowered her gun and looked at the blond girl in front of her. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”  
“Mom, that piece of paper just appeared out of nowhere! I thought the bunker was protected!” The girl, known as Crystal, said.  
The adults looked at one another. “The bunker is the safest place on Earth.” sighed Charlie.  
Cas walked forward and grabbed the note. “Let’s see what it says.”  
He opened the note and read it. Cas laughed. “I can’t believe it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and Kudos, I greatly appreciate them and they will help me make my work even better! Thank you for reading!


End file.
